


...We Are Made Of Love

by psytronix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psytronix/pseuds/psytronix
Summary: Companion work to "What We Are Made Of...", featuring all the naughty goodness that can't be written in a T-rated story.Will update pairings as update the story. Takes place after chapter 9 of "What We Are Made Of...", unless stated otherwise.





	...We Are Made Of Love

“Whatcha doin’?” Amethyst asked, resting her head in her hand, eyes wide with curiosity. Steven tensed a little, having not noticed Amethyst’s presence, but quickly relaxed.

“Grabbing some water. Training hard today. What about you?” the 18 year old responded, taking a swig from his water bottle, sweat pouring down his body. Amethyst bit her bottom lip, and smirked at him.

“Eyeing you up. Nonchalantly, I might add,” she assured him, stepping from her stool in the Temple’s kitchen, slowly sauntering. Steven was quick, and keen to notice the sashay to Amethyst’s hips and ass – her small form doing well to accentuate her curves.

He swallowed a lump deep in his throat, and backed up to the kitchen bench, arms wrapping around Amethyst as she kissed him. They broke, and the runt-Gem took in the human’s scent deep, shivering as the earthy scent struck her nostrils.

“Nonchalantly...” Steven repeated drily, grinning. He sighed, skin prickling with goosebumps as Amethyst’s cool skin slicked against his arms. She continued eyeing him up, gaze darting to each sweat drop that poured down his body.

After another quick peck, she slid down his frame, smashing her covered breasts against him, keeping her gaze locked. Steven steadied his breathing, and took hold of Amethyst’s hands, as she began to undo his fly.

“W-wait, I g-gotta finish my training and-”

“Consider this a part of it! Let Pearl and Connie join in if they want~!” Amethyst sung, reefing down the zip to the young man’s pants. She could already see it – the outline of his cock, already throbbing, _hungry._

Amethyst let Steven’s pants drop, pooling at his feet, and slowly peeled away his underwear, letting his dick spring to life. He gasped as she took hold it, and smiled to him, eyeing up his meat.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna be here for a while...”

She took gentle licks to his prick, keeping her gaze locked onto his, tasting him as if he were a piece of candy. Steven shuddered, quiet breaths turning to soft moans as Amethyst played with him. Getting a good view of her cleavage, Steven laid a hand gently on the back of the Gem’s head, stroking her as she continued her work.

“D-damn…” he groaned, louder now as she began sucking him in, lips wrapped coyly around his tip. Eyes batting, and heat building, Amethyst growled lowly as Steven continued stroking her hair, moving a hand to play with his balls.

Unlike Pearl, she _loved_ a good mess.

Steven could feel it – his stomach tensing, his balls churning, and the mischievous smile of the Gem below him. With her efforts doubled, Steven gripped the kitchen counter for dear life, grabbing tightly around the back of her head. Mere seconds prior to his orgasm, Amethyst stopped sucking, slowing sauntering her mouth off Steven’s meat.

With a smack of her plump lips, she ground the length against her face, rubbing her face against it as she placed a wet kiss onto the seizing balls of her lover. Steven’s breath hitched, and he bit back a deep growl in his throat, eyes keenly focused on the skilful Gem.

“Amethyst...”

“I’ll make it sloppy, and you make it messy for me, ‘kay?” She sung to him, saliva dripping from the tip of his cock down between her breasts. He nodded to her, catching his breath, and slowly guided her lips back onto his dick, eager now to give back to her.

Amethyst resumed with fervour, bobbing her head in a breakneck pace, sucking him in with a force even Jasper couldn’t muster, hellbent on painting herself white. Her hand squeezed gently around his testes, eliciting a little “squeak” from Steven.

Steven’s breathy moans quickened as the straps of Amethyst’s singlet shimmied down her shoulders, revealing more and more of her breasts to him. It was welling up an all-too-human desire within him, the clear scent of her arousal pushing past his own beading sweat.

“F-damn- I’m… I’m gonna-” He choked out, releasing his grip on Amethyst’s head as she pulled away, taking in a deep breath. She death-gripped his dick, and pumped it, not stopping even as his cum fired.

She held her tongue out, breath hot and heavy, smiling, _moaning_ as Steven’s semen marked her face. She smiled as Steven fired his last spurts, cum jetting lower onto the runt-Gem’s chest and breasts.

She mewled, and giggled at him, licking at the substance on her face, slowly dripping.

“Jeez… You delivered, Stevo… And then some...” She purred, dragging a finger in between her tits, scooping the remnants of her efforts. She licked his essence off her digit, cracking a predatory smirk up at the panting man.

“God… Damn, I love you Amethyst…” He chuckled, stripping himself of his sweat-drenched shirt. She turned her gaze away from him, blushing a dusky purple, and beamed.

“D’aw… I love you too-HEY!” She cried, as he picked her up with ease, laying her on the kitchen’s bench. Her legs dangled over the edge, Steven resting them on his shoulders, as he eyed the wet patch on her tights.

“Allow me to repay the favour...” He trilled, tearing the Gem’s tights at the crotch, revealing Amethyst’s intentionally formed, human-looking pussy. Without another word, he drove his tongue deep into the Gem’s moulded sex, peering at her through the valley of her moistened breasts.

Taking in from Connie’s previous notes, Steven rubbed his tongue flat against the “roof” of Amethyst’s dripping cunt, sliding and fucking, in and out. He could tell with each rise and fall of her chest – and the cute, airy moans, when she was about to release.

He delayed it, as best he could, slicking his tongue out every now-and-then, adorning sweet kisses to her human-modelled clit, before sliding back in for more, allowing the Gem a chance to rest. It was as he picked his pace back up that Amethyst cried out, jetting her juices out against her lover’s face.

And it was at the _peak_ of her high, Steven’s cum staining her face, laid out on a table like a _meal_ , that she saw Jasper.

In the buff.

Smiling.

_Wet._

“...Got room for one more?”

  



End file.
